Nightmares in Ponyville
by FireCloud39000
Summary: Talcom and snowflake go threw Nightmares of a demon thats after them, its good, trust me. (remake of The Nightmare)
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah… another talcom fanfic…right as I'm typing I really don't feel like doing this but…I'm getting FL studio and I'll be stuck on that and forget-let me shut up and start**

**Talcom/Tal/ Talia is not owned me, you should know that**

**Chaos Nightmare owned by me….**

**For dA**

_Talcom walked through the hallways of some castle that she doesn't recognize, it was dark both outside and inside, and she felt like he was being stalked. She heard extra hooves behind hers. She stopped and turned around and saw a black pony, his eyes were red and he stood on two hooves. It smiled and claws drew out both his hooves. Talcom's eyes went wide and her legs started shaking. She tried to run, but she couldn't._

"_Hello __**Tal!"**_

_His voice was deep and raspy, and it scared her. She stopped thinking and took off across the hall. She saw and door and stopped In front of it, she look behind her to see him walking towards, claws scratching the wall. Talcom covered her ears and tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge, and she banged her hooves on it hoping someone sleeping would her._

"_SOME PONY HELP ME!"_

_She looked behind her again and saw him standing over her. She shrieked but he covered her mouth._

"_sssssshh, you don't want to wake anyone"_

_He laughed and slid a claw across he cheek_

"_Such a young mare sadly has to die at this moment, tsk, and such a shame too"_

"_W-who are you?"_

"_Me? Chaos, Nightmare, Chaos nightmare!"_

_Talcom whimpered, he raised his clawed hoof then slashed at her neck_

Talcom woke up and grabbed her chest to slow her heart rate down. She had that same nightmare last night, except she was trapped in a room full of mirrors. She got out of bed and went downstairs of her home to get something to drink and calm her down. She levitated a bottle of water from the fridge and took a sip. She wiped the sweat still leaking on her head. She never knew who 'Chaos Nightmare' it was she kept dreaming about. But she felt like she knew who he was….

**Next Morning**

Talcom was on her desk drawing some art, she put those dreams in the back of her mind and concentrated on what she was doing. She felt a hoof brush against her back, giving a slight sharp feeling. Tal jumped and looked behind her, nothing, she felt her back, nothing.

"eheh, M-must be my mind messing with me."

She continue her drawings. For about 2 hours off drawing, she felt uneasy. Her IPhony rung playing (add song here).

"Hello?"

"Hey tal! Just wondering, can I stay at your place for the week?"

Snowflake.

"Uhhh, why?"

"It's just… My house feels really uneasy at times, I need a place to go with better atmosphere"

"Sure"

"Thank you!"

He hung up the phone. She noticed he sounded a bit nervous talking. After thinking about people's fears, the dream she had came back in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about who he was. Chaos nightmare.

She grabbed her laptop and searched up "chaos nightmare"

Nothing.

Surprised, she searched 'who is Chaos nightmare'

29,384,00 Results.

She clicked on an article on Ponypedia.

_**Chaos Nightmares is a mythical demon that has the ability to enter people and pony's dreams. He is known to taunt, mock and stalk the pony when said pony is dreaming about him. People reporting the nightmares later were found died in their homes**_

Talcoms heart rate increased.

_F-found dead? _She thought. It was all over. She's dead. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Okay Talcom, he is just a myth, this is ponypedia, where anyone can write an article….even Firecloud, who is an idiot some times" Talcom chuckled "Maybe its Firecloud just posting stuff online, and being his old self.. Though... He did kind seem uneasy whenever I mention…"

She splashed water on her face.

"ITS NOTHING! Just an article, what am I worried about, it's not like he's actually coming for me…."

Her eyes dropped. If she's dreaming about him, he's coming.

Snowflake walked through ponyville. It was dark out, 8:00 PM. He had all his stuff packed with him. He heard hooves clopping behind him. He stopped and started shaking.

'_N-no, anyone but HIM' _He thought in fear. He turned around only to see a pony walking up the stairs to a flat. He sighed relieved and trotted again.

'_snoooooooowwwwwflaaaakkkeee'_

"NOPE!" Snowflake Ran down the street he was on. He finally made it to his Marefriends house and banged on the door. He was slightly sweating in complete fear. Talcom opened the door, before she could she say anything her rushed inside and slammed the door.

"H-hi Tal. Sorry for the rush in…just excited to see you, heheh"

Tal noticed he was sweating.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, im good! Fine!"

Tal didn't believe him. She knew something was wrong.

**Later That Night**

Talcom and snowflake slept in the same bed. Snowflake was the only one asleep. Though Tal was still laying there trying to understand something.

"No….."

Tal was confused for a moment, then looked over at snowflake. He was grasping the covers and breathing heavily.

"Please…..No…."

"Snowflake?"

"Go away….."

"Snowflake!"

"STOP! PLEASE!"

Tal shook him and he jumped up.

"T-Tal?"

"Are you okay? You started acting like your being chased by a ghost"

He took a shaking breath.

"The same nightmare, for a week"

"About what?"

"I was being stalked… By some dark pony…. H-he threatened both of us…he said he's would kill you me. He then ran after me. For a week no matter how fast I run. He always catches me…" A Tear went down his cheek. "And I die…."

Talcom hugged him. She had that same nightmare, what made it worse is the way Chaos had said he's coming for both of them.

"We need some help….."

**Short, I know, next chapter is longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I'm writing this, why I can't stop….and I don't know how to start this chapter off…**

Talcom was in the bathroom brushing her mane. She had called a psychiatrist for snowflake, mostly cause she wanted to make sure if he's having these 'dreams' like she is, got to check his mental health.

Tal poked her head outside of the bathroom door.

"Snowflake! Snowflake?" She called

Snowflake, still lying in bed, groaned. "Leave me alone….."

"Come one! If you want help….just come one" Talcom knew these dreams were paranormal, why was she calling a psychiatrist?

"Ma-….maybe we need someone else other than a psychiatrist…."

"Like who?" Snowflake sat up. "Who can help me? You don't know how these been effecting me! You don't know how it feels to have a nightmare about the same demon for a week! It's horrible…. Dying over and over again…ITS TAKING MY MENTAL HEALTH AWAY!" He yelled.

Talcom didn't know what to do, or say. She sat down next to him.

"I've been having them too, for 3 nights in a row, nothing but…_** Him!**_"

Snowflake hugged her.

"We can try to think of something…"

"Like what, go to Pr-that's it!"

Talcom knocked on the princess castle doors.

"Snowflake?"

Snowflake stood further back.

"W-what if he finds me here out in the open?"

"Snowflake, he's not real"

"I don't know…he broke the dream barrier a lot"

"How?"

"Please don't ask…."

"Okay…."

Princess Celestia opened up to see both of them.

"Why hello."

"Hello Princess, can we see luna?"

Princess Celestia sighed.

"I'm afraid her….Mental state is…low…"

"Oh my gosh! What happen?"

"You might want to ask her"

Princess Celestia walked both of them to Luna's room. Luna was seen lying in bed shivering, her room was a mess, and Tal can hear her murmuring 'stay away' over and over again.

"L-luna?"

"NO!"

Talcom jumped at the outburst.

"Be careful" Princess Celestia whispered in her ear, then walked down the hall. Talcom walked beside Luna's bed to see her eyes were closed tightly.

"No no no…. I won't sleep again, never again, never again. Hefinds me, he will find me"

"L-luna, are you okay?"

"P-please help me…."

"B-but we came for you to help us, don't you look after dreams?"

"Dream….never again…"

"Tal, let's just leave" Snowflake called

"No! We have to help Luna!"

"Nothing will help…"

"What happen?"

"Chaos…"

"Chaos? Who…."

Luna sat up.

"He's a demon that haunts people in their sleep. When he clams there sanity, or anything else, he goes after them and murders them"

"You mean… Chaos Nightmare?"

"Yes!"

"Why does he do all of this?"

"He wants revenge….on me….I….. Was one of the alicorns to bully him when we were younger, I only did it to seem cool with the others who did it, I never knew he went threw depression. After spying on him to see if he's okay-"

"Creepy much?" Snowflake said.

"Quiet please!" Tal Replied.

"So, I saw him talking to a dark red pony, he said something about him dying and need somepony to replace him, after that i….ran after seeing what happen…"

"What happen?"

"He…turned into….this!" Luna shows them both a picture drawn of chaos, the picture looks like an 9 year old drew it, but it looked just like who they seen.

"I-is that" Snowflake felt sick inside.

"Other people dream about him?"

Luna shook her head.

"No, he ENTERS in their dreams"

"Y-you mean he's the…dream demon?"

"Sadly to say. Yes…and not even me and celestia can track and stop him, you have to leave…NOW!"

Luna shoved them both out of the door and slammed it. Snowflake sighed and got up and walked out of the castle. Tal walked out, sad as ever. Nothing is going to help them.

_Talcom sat on the ground, with her eyes closed. She heard scratching on the walls. She scrunched her eyes in pure anger and gritted her teeth._

"_Getting angry I see" _

_Chaos_

"_What do you want with us…?" Talcom said fritting her teeth_

"_You don't remember me? I terrorized you as a child, the more you feared me made me get worse, and you decided to be more, happier, which nearly killed me….."_

"_So what I do snowflake do?"_

"_Oh, nothing, he is just fun to mess with"_

_Tal jumped up and got in his face._

"_Leave him alone!" _

_Chaos slapped her in her face, cutting her cheek. Tal feel on the ground shrieking in pain._

"_Don't get in my face, or I'll kill you now"_

_Talcom slowly got up shaking, tears streaming her face in pain._

"_Don't…DO THAT!"_

_Tal levitated Chaos up in the air, then threw him against the wall. Not knowing her own strength in magic, was surprised. Chaos got up, and took a deep breath in rage. Tal took a couple of steps back._

"_I-I'm sorry, P-please don't-"_

_Chaos drew his claws in her chest and lifted her up. Tal silently gasp in pain._

"_Don't you ever, try to fight me, or I'm killing snowflake first"_

Snowflakes dream

_Everything was fine, he dreamed her was having fun with Tal. Just those two in the princess gardens._

"_You see? Nothing to worry about!"_

"_Your right! All I needed to do was relax…"_

_A couple seconds later, claws drew out of Tal's chest, nearly scaring snowflake to death._

"_TALIA!?"_

_Tal's body fell to the ground. Snowflake dropped down to the ground near here body and lifted her up._

"_N-no…"_

_Snowflake looked up to see on the other side of the garden, was chaos, he smiled moving his bloody clawed hoof from behind his back._

"_NO! STAY AWAY!"_

_Snowflake got up and ran down the garden. As he ran the sky drew darker and the plants started dying. He stopped between to pathways. He ran to the left one and stopped at a dead end. He turned around seeing chaos standing at the end of the path._

"_Well, we haven't finished what we started"_

"_NO! PLEASE! GO AWAY!"_

"_Why should I?" Chaos drew a step closer._

"_NO!" Snowflake took a step back._

"_Come one, I just want to play a little game…."_

"_NO!" Snowflakes eyes teared up._

"_Come on" Chaos teleported face to face with snowflake and smiled._

"_N-no…please…just go away…leave me alone!"_

"_You see snowflake, there's no way to escape, and you're trapped"_

_Snowflakes heart rate increased._

"_W-why a-are you d-doing this?"_

_Chaos placed a claw under his chin and lifted his face up._

"_Because, I'm the god of fear"_

_Snowflake felt something sharp under his neck._

"_P-please don't kill me…."_

"_Too late"_

_Chaos slit his neck. Blood splatter all over the walls. _

And snowflake didn't wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet again….**

Talcom woke up sweating. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. Hooves shaking, she felt her chest, she was bleeding, allot. Tal rushed to the bathroom and got a towel, she added peroxide on the towel and then placed the towel on her chest. She hissed in pain then got some bandages (the white ones from the hospital) and wrapped them around her chest and back. She then walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock.

_6:30 AM_ She thought.

She went to wake snowflake. She shook his body, but no response.

"Come one snowflake" She shook him more "Get up!"

Still no movement.

"P-please snowflake, this isn't a funny!"

No response. She felt his chest. Nothing. She felt his pulse and got….Nothing.

"S-snowflake?" She didn't want to believe it. But he's dead.

"No…." She hugged his body and silently sobbed.

"Why why why why why….." She sniffed and then sat up. Anger coming over her.

"It's the f**king dream demon!" She screamed. She fell down and sobbed again. She lost her coltfriend, to the hooves of a demon.

"N-no, it may have been a heart attack…" She rubbed his mane and smiled.

"W-we had lots of good times…." She tried hard not to lose it. Trying to stop reminiscing. She walked out of her house, not knowing what to do with her coltfriends dead body.

She sat at the park bench. Not knowing what to do. She didn't want to believe it was chaos... But it most likely. A couple minutes later, an orange Pegasus landed down next to the bench she was on.

"Hello Talia!" He said

"Firecloud, I told you to stop calling me that…"

"Whatever, why so sad?"

"Nothing….It's nothing…"

"No, it's something"

"It's nothing" Tal said gritting her teeth.

"No its not!"

"IT'S F**KING NOTHING OKAY!"

Firecloud jumped at the outburst. Some ponies even looked over at those two.

"Geez, You being more aggressive then chaos…" He murmured. Talcoms ears perked up.

"C-chaos?"

"Ohh…you heard what I said…"

"You know about Chaos?"

"Yes…."

Talcom hugged him and sobbed.

"SNOWFLAKE DIED OKAY!"

"What?" Firecloud said confused, Talcom sniffed and pulled herself together.

"Snowflake d-died in his sleep, Chaos killed him."

"How do you know chaos killed him?"

She sighed and unwrapped her bandages showing a scar on her chest.

"Three holes, Chaos's claws"

She tide them back on.

"I and snowflake got haunted by him. He killed him while he was sleeping…..I survived because I woke up before he can do any real damage…."

"You too!?"

Talcom was shocked. She never expected Firecloud to have dreams….or get haunted…

"Why is he messing with us?"

Firecloud sighed putting his head down. "I don't know…"

Firecloud looked up to see a black pony standing be a tree smiling. He drew his claws out, pointed to talcom and mouthed "_She's next"_

"Talcom, we have to leave, NOW!"

"Why?"

"Just come on!"

**That Night**

Tal and Firecloud were at his home further near the everfree forest.

"Okay, it's only us too now. So, any ideas?"

"No sleep"

"What?"

"Chaos only has the power to harm us in our dreams right?"

Firecloud was sweating a little, after what happen at the park.

"Uhhh, yeah."

"So, how are we staying awake?"

"Maybe we can…."

Firecloud flew in the kitchen and brought out coffee.

"I've been drinking this to stay awake"

"How long?"

"3 days"

"HOW!?"

"Fireponies can stay awake for a month withought sleep or appearance issues."

"That explains it…"

Firecloud made him and Tal a cup.

"Only to survive these nights…."

Later on, its 2:00 AM, and they were still awake. Talcom having trouble staying awake, but Firecloud doing fine, noticed Tal's inability to stay awake.

"Hold in Talia"

Tal was too sleepy to care for what he called her. She wobbled a bit before falling on the floor.

"Coffee doesn't *Yawn* Help…"

Firecloud hold her up.

"Please Tal, You have to stay awake!"

"Too sleepy….." She slurred before passing out.

_Talcom woke up back inside the castle hallways._

"_NO! I couldn't stay awake!"_

"_And jugged a gallon of coffee…tsk, such a shame…"_

"_LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"_

_Talcom backed up from him. She then took off running in the other direction only to stop at a dead end. She ran the other way for, it too, to be a dead end._

"_Don't try to run"_

"_SOMEPONY WAKE ME!"_

"_No one is going to wake you…"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_And I'll make sure you never wake up…._

_She fell a force knock her against the wall. She got up only for another force to punch her in the face. Another punched her in the gut, then threw against the wall again._

"_Somepony help me….."_

Meanwhile, in the real world. Firecloud was running, carrying Talcom behind his back.

"Please Tal! Wake up!" He screamed while running through the everfree forest. He stopped and looked back to see Chaos smiling tapping his claws on his back legs.

"The more you run and fear me, the more I'm going to torture her in her nightmare"

Firecloud went from fear, to pure anger.

"Leave us alone!"

He blew a fireball at Chaos knocking him on the ground. Firecloud sat Talcom's body down, he flew up and landed his back hoof on Chaos's face when he stood up. Chaos wiped the blood from his face.

"A Fight you want, a fight you get…"

Chaos punched Firecloud then kicked him in the face. Firecloud caught Chaos's hoof and threw a kick to the dream demons face. Firecloud flew in front of Tal's body.

"I had enough of you!" Firecloud yelled ''your torturing innocent ponies for your own fun! What the hell did we do to hurt you!?"

"They turned me into this! The tortured me! Insulted me and beaten me! These ponies need to be punished for what they have done, starting with you too!"

_Talcom was screaming for help while she was being beaten. Then it all stopped. She slowly struggled to get up._

"_Firecloud…."_

_She fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Chaos staying down at her smiling. He kicked her in the chest releasing a scream from the unicorn._

"_I always win, don't I?"_

"_Y-you will never win"_

_Another kick._

"_I'll win"_

_Another kick._

"_P-please stop…."_

"_Why should I?"_

_Another kick._

"_Why do you treat me like this…?"_

_He kicked her in her stomach._

"_Cause I can b*tch."_

_Talcom coughed, she felt death coming closer. He leaned over her and drew his claws out and placed near the windpipe of her neck._

"_Say hello to snowflake for me."_

_Talcom closed her eyes tightly, ready for her death._

**Is this the end?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, back from break, just to let you know: I'm off, so this chapter may not be as good, I also added a reference from an old video I did with some friends playing MC on Xbox on my old youtube**

"_NO!"_

_A fireball was thrown at chaos, knocking him back away from tal. Talcom weakly looked up. To see Firecloud in the dream world._

"_How…."_

_He brought out pills. "These. Now WAKE UP!"_

Talcom jumped awake. Noticing she was in the everfree forest.

"How did…Firecloud?"

She saw he was asleep.

"OH NO!"

"_WHY CANT YOU JUST DIE AND LEAVE ME TO MY BUSINESS!" Chaos yelled_

_Firecloud slowly stepped back, Chaos drew out his claws._

"_You Son of a B**ch Dies NOW!" Chaos ran towards Firecloud, who covered his face ready for death._

She shook him, trying to wake him up. She was nearly afraid for his life, till he slowly woke up.

"Thank you! I was about to die when you woke me up!" He jumped and hugged her.

"In Better news" Talcom said "How do we kill him?" She asked

Fireclouds ears dropped. "I don't know…."

"I don't want to sleep tonight thinking I'm just going to get stalked and killed…" Talcom sat down. "I guess there is no way out of this…"

"If we can stay up longer, its fine."

Talcom sighed. "I guess that's what we do…stay up…"

She looked over and saw Firecloud was falling asleep. She shook him.

"This won't work…"

It has been 4 days. And both of them haven't slept. Talcom was down stairs of fireclouds home, Watching T.V. She was flipping through channels, trying to think of a way to get rid of the dream demon. She was interrupted when she heard Firecloud scream, both fear and pain. Heart Racing. She rushed upstairs. And burst in the room, he was on the floor curled up in a ball and was shivering. He had a cut on the side of his face, trailing close to his neck. She ran up to him and lifted him up.

"H-he attacked m-me."

"But he can only hurt us in the dream world! There is no way he could've down this!"

Firecloud felt the side of his bloody face, then passed out.

_Firecloud was in the halls of a school that looked like his but…more…darker. Firecloud herd scratching on the walls coming towards him._

"_I just love doing that!"_

_Firecloud stopped, shaking, he slowly turned around and saw chaos. Firecloud slowly backed up._

"_SO, I'm here now, what do you want to play?"_

"_I want to p-play stay the hell away from me!"_

"_Nope, sounds boring"_

_Firecloud took some steps back, chaos taking steps towards him._

"_P-please! Stay away!"_

"_Sound just like snowflake before he died, ahh good times, and looks like I can relive that moment with __**you!" **_

_Tears fell down Fireclouds cheeks._

"_I-I d-did nothing t-to deserver t-this!" Firecloud choked backing up on a wall. Chaos lifted his chin up with his claw and smiled._

"_You never did, talcom and snowflake eather, just fun, is all, __**games."**_

_Chaos raised his clawed hoof_

"_No..!"_

_He swung it down._

"AHHHHHHH!"

Firecloud jumped up and looked around, he was on a bed

"You were screaming for 10 minutes, and ive been trying to wake you up!" Talcom said standing next to the bed.

Firecloud hugged talcom, with silent sobs.

"I almost died…."

Talcom hugged him back. It came to a point when chaos is threatening and trying to hurt her and snowflake, because they were in there 20s, but Firecloud was just a kid! He was 15 living on his own. Choas was pissing her off. Then she remember snowflake what snowflake said before he was killed.

_He's real…and he's coming…_

Talcom looked from her thinking. The world started flashing. See saw a hallway and chaos standing there laughing. Talcom shook her head.

"W-what?"

"Nicroamps b**ch"

Talcom looked to the door to see chaos standing there, world flashing from a dream to reality constantly.

"No! This can't be whats happening! It hasn't been a week yet!"

She fell back, chaos walking to her, worlds still flashing. She crawled back. The she closed her eyes.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL! YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

"Dousnt work that way!"

Firecloud was shaking, he only saw Tal crawling back yelling at someone, and didn't see the flashing.

"T-talia?"

Choas walked up to tal, and slashed her face, causing both the dream world and reality, she had a large scar on her face.

"Talcom!" Firecloud pushed her out of the way only to get his whole back slashed. He screamed in pain, only to lifted up and thrown on the floor, breaking his left wing.

"Please, no!"

"Killing you would be fu-"

firecloud had threw a vase at chaos hitting him. Talcom rubbed her eyes trying to stop the flashing. But it didn't. Chaos slashed at Firecloud, knocking him to the ground. Talcom jumped up and ran as fast a she could, till she tripped and fell down the stairs. She looked up dazed from the fall, to see the world wasn't flashing.

"Thank celestia…"

She heard Firecloud moan in pain. She ran upstairs, adrenaline keeping the pain away. She ran in and saw he was crawling on the floor injured. Talcom went over and picked him up with magic and laid him down on the bed. She saw his wring was broken. Talcom went to the bathroom to find a first aid kit, and found one in the medicine cabinet. "_How…"_ Didn't matter. She trotted in and starting wrapping his wing up. "Thanks for saving me back there" She said finish wrapping his wing. Firecloud sat up and sighed.

"There's nothing we can do…he's too powerful, he's only in the dream world yet we can't kill him…"

"Pull him out?"

"How? Nothing can convince him to come in the real world."

Talcom sighed.

"I just wished he never came after us…"

Choas was standing outside of the room against the wall, he was listinin got what they were saying. He smiled and drew out his claws.

"This will be fun…" He growled laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no more writers block, but still off with ideas. DON'T HATE! And I read a story in class in the point of view of a mentally challenged man. And it was his progress reports which had horrible spelling grammar, etc. So I feel retarded, not to be offensive, it's called flowers for Algernon. It makes it harder to write reading it :/ Im also gonna add a reference to a scene from ANOES remake**

A week. Both Talcom and Firecloud had zero sleep. With no ideas on how to stop chaos, they decided to avoid him. Tal sleepily walked down stairs in Firecloud's house. She made herself a cup of coffee, then chugged it down. She noticed she haven't had any micro naps or passing out, maybe from all the coffee. Tal had bags under eyes, she was deadly tired, but the coffee kept her awake.

Firecloud was sleepily pacing in his room.

"_**How am I going to tell Tal!? It would buck her up if she found out he can enter our world! Just hold in long enough to find a way to kill chaos, before **_**he **_**kill **_**us" **Firecloud thought. He sat down on his bed to continue thinking.

Tal looked through pictures of her phone, tearing up. They were pictures of her and Snowflake.

"_**Why did you have to die first…?"**_

She wiped the tears falling from her cheeks. She promised she'll try her best to avenge him. She slowly felt her eyes closed, she jumped awake. "NO! No sleep!" She slapped herself. "Don't go to sleep. Stay… as... Long… as…. you…." She collapsed.

_She woke up somewhere different. In a school hallway, but it was lighter, like a school day. A bell rung and ponys about 17-18 trotted out, they passed through Tal like she was a ghost. At that moment she recognized a black pony, with a red mane, he looked normal, and not demonic. His color was more a grey and his eyes were blue then red "_Chaos"

_Chaos trotted out. As he did a slightly bigger pony tripped him, some others laughed like they were watching Kevin heart on earth __**(nailed it….). **_

_Chaos got up. "The hell!?" The bigger one smiled "oops, didn't-"He shoved chaos against the locker "-See you there" Chaos rubbed his head. Tal was shocked. It may have been a couple minutes, but she didn't expect for him to get treated that way. Chaos walked down to his lockers, and opened it with magic. Tal saw a younger Luna over on the other side talking to other mares. Tal ran over to see what they were saying._

"_Okay, Luna I won't you to use your magic, to slam Chaos's locker."_

"_Chaos Dream? I'm not sure…."_

"_Luna! Just do it!"_

"_Okay…"_

_Luna charged her horn. Tal looked over and saw the locker slam, but not closed, it banged chaos on the head._

"_GAH!"_

_Luna was jumped._

"_Whoa, uhhh, river was I supposed to…"_

_Luna looked over and saw River Lakes and Green ivy rolling on the floor._

"_That was even better Luna! I can believe you busted that dweeb!"_

_Chaos rubbed his head again, upset and slightly depressed. He grabbed his books and trotted out. Pony's either yelling hurtful comments or just laughing at him._

_Tal setting was changed to inside of a canter lot home. Chaos walked in, a grey green haired stallion stood there waiting._

"_Why the buck were you so late, where were you?" The stallion Said Pissed._

"_Dad, I was let out of class late, no need to get ma-"The Stallion punched chaos in the jaw._

"_This is why I named you piece of sh*t chaos instead of dream"_

"_Not my fault you get mad at me at random! You weren't the only one in charge!" Chaos's dad punched him again._

"_Yes I was, after your mothers dead, I'm the boss!" Chaos dad started punching chaos, who backed up blocking his father's punches._

"_Dad stop!" Chaos punched his dad in the face. His dad, even angrier, grabbed chaos hoof and broke it. Chaos shrieked in pain. His dad threw him on the ground and spit on him._

"_Piece a sh*t for a son…" His dad walked off. Chaos slightly sobbing from the pain._

"_I can't believe I have to go through this shit every day!" He crawled up the stairs._

_Tal had tears in her eyes, she can finally see why chaos was who he was, she may still hate his guts, but what she saw was just sad._

_Chaos slammed the door to his room and locked it. "I hate my life… all I just need to do is kill those basteredss." He smiled sadistically "as horrible as I can!" Out of nowhere, a black smoke spawned in the room revealing a pony, it had fangs and claws, long ones, and it was a demon._

"_Looks like you want to get rid of some horrible ponies?"_

_Chaos, shaking, asked "Who are you?"_

"_I, am a dream demon, the most feared ponies, humans, koopas or any other species of us. I'm here to make everything easy, all you have to do is give me your soul, and I grant you eternally life and you'll take my place, the god of fear! I'm dying out, for 2,000 years I've been haunting dreams, and killing off ponies!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Same as you, revenge, you don't know that your soul is pure evil"_

_Chaos got up._

"_I will give you my soul, if you turn me to a dream demon, so I can get rid of those ponies!"_

_The dream demon charged his horn, causing chaos to scream in pain. Tal covered her ears, watching as chaos body turned to what he is now. Chaos landed on the ground. He got up, he was darker, and his mane was more blood red. Chaos felt a strange sensation in his hooves. He looked at them, and drew out long claws, bout fready Kruger's size._

"_I think I'm going to enjoy this, hey!" Chaos noticed that the dream demon was gone. He heard a knock on his door._

"_The hell is going on in here!?" Chaos smiled, he unlocked the door and flew and stuck his claws into the ceiling. His dad walked in._

"_Chaos!?"_

_Chaos landed in front of him, standing on his fore hooves. "You deserve this B*tch" He stabbed his father through the head with his claws. His father dropped to the ground dead. Tal was shaking in fear. Chaos then cut the dream "story". He turned and looked at tal smiling._

"_Y-you were abused and bullied, so you were turn to a dream demon to get revenge." Tal said._

"_ahhh, so you were paying attention!" Chaos smiled, he walked up to Tal. She backed up "Don't hurt me! I didn't do any of this!" Talcom eyes were dilated. Chaos rubbed his claws against her cheek. "Don't worry, you'll be last, ever wanted to see other people's dreams?"_

"_W-what?"_

_Tal feel. She landed on the floor of a school hallway. She saw a green mare walking through the dark school halls with a flashlight._

"_Hello?" The mare called_

_Tal started fallowed her. _

"_Hello Green Ivy" The mare, Green Ivy, Stop in her tracks._

"_C-chaos? N-no, you're dead" She took a deep breath "he went missing. This is just a dream." She said_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_My mind is getting annoying"_

"_Still don't believe me?"_

"_The dweeb is gone, so no"_

_Green continue walking, with talcom right behind._

"_**How is this possible? To show other pony's dreams?"**_

_Green Ivy was started to get annoyed. "I know this school by heart! How do I get out of here!?"_

_Green saw somepony in the distance. "Hello?"_

_The pony drew out claws, and started walking towards her. Green chuckled nervously "Okay I can wake up now" Green closed her eyes, then opened them, and saw chaos standing in front of her, on his __**fore hooves.**__ Green jumped._

"_Chaos!? No, you're dead! This is a dream!"_

_Chaos was beyond pissed. He drew his claws back out and pointed them at her._

"_You think you can fix what you've done!?"_

_Green backed up, staying quiet._

"_**BUCKING ANSWER ME B*TCH!"**_

_Green ivy started shaking, her eyes tearing up._

"_N-no…"_

"_**WHAT!?"**_

"_No!"_

"_You know who I am! Stop acting like you don't! You want me to slit your puny neck!?"_

"_No!"_

_He started walking towards her raising his claws hoof to hit her. _

"_No…no…no…NO!"_

_Chaos, at almost the speed of light, hit the lockers behind her. Green collapse and curled to a ball._

"_You know, I kind of found you cute" He chuckled scratching his claws against her back _

_(__**Told you there be a reference…)**_

_Green started sobbing._

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Sorry doesn't-"He slashed her back "-cut it!"_

"_Leave her alone!" Talcom shrieked, but no anvy, it was just a "simulation"_

_Green screamed._

"_I WANNA WAKE UP! THIS DREAM IS TOO REAL!" She screamed sobbing_

"_Believe me now?"_

"_I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" She murmured._

_Chaos smiled. "I'm loving the feeling of ponies in fear."_

_Green shakily stood up. "Please let me wake up"_

"_I have something that would end this."_

_Chaos stabbed his claws through greens stomach, then snatched up wiping her opened. Chaos threw her acroos the hall. Though she was wiped open, she had a small amount of brain energy left to see and __**feel**__ everything. Talcom watched in horror a pony being wiped apart in front of her. Anger took over her. Tal watched chaos walked to green and stood on top of her smiling._

"_That's for all you've done to me"_

"_Please don't hurt River…"_

"_I wasn't going to, thank you for giving me an idea" then he stabbed his claws through her head. Tal closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Your nothing but a sick cruel monster chaos, she said she was sorry."_

"_Sorry didn't cut it, okay, it kind of did" Chaos said chuckling._

"_Wake me up…I had eno-"Tal shrieked in pain. She looked down and saw claws going through her._

"_I thought I was gonna die last?"_

"_You are, it's just more fun to give you pain, you won't die, I only hit parts of the rib cage, when you wake up your bleed out within 3 minutes without care, and die."_

_Talcom then heard somepony yelling for her to wake up._

"_Wait…"_

Talcom jumped awake on fireclouds bed. He was sitting next to her breathing heavy, his eyes were red from crying.

"I-I thought I lost you…. That he won."

"He will if you don't help me!"

Firecloud saw she was bleeding. He quickly ran in the bathroom. He grabbed medical supplies and ran back in his room. She breathing heavy. She was bleeding out. Firecloud grabbed something to cure the wounds, He dapped the liquid on a towel and placed it on her chest, to stop the bleeding. He took her broken bandages off (she still had them) and wrapped newer ones on.

"Do you know a spell to stop the bleeding?"

"No, but you've done was enough."

The bleeding slowly stopped.

"What happened in your dream? You didn't seemed to damaged mentally or physically, besides the cut"

"Chaos was abused…he was bullied, treated like crap. He was turned to a dream demon by the god of fear, but chaos is the god of fear now, he's doing this for fun and revenge"

"Tal…i…got to tell you something…"

"What?"

"Chaos can enter the real world…"

"WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

"I didn't want to freak and stress you out!"

Talcom signed, then her ears perked up.

"If he can come in the real world, we can kill him!"

"I fought him before, he was getting hurt, I think we can do this."

Talcom sat up and smiled.

"Call Princess Luna, were going to kill a dream demon!"


End file.
